A bale collector of this type is known, for example, from European Patent Application EP-A-0,622,011. The known collector is used for collecting several round bales which, after collection thereof on the collector, can be deposited at a suitable point on the ground.
The known bale collector has the disadvantage that it is complex and therefore susceptible to breakdown, and is expensive. Furthermore, the known bale collector is large both in length and height, which limits its manoeuvrability, and this makes working with it difficult and can cause unsafe situations both on the land and on the public highway. The large dimensions of the known bale collector are also a disadvantage for the periods during which the collector has to be stored when not in use, when it takes up a large amount of valuable space.